Tearing A Papercrane
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Janji yang diucapkan Gaara itu sudah tua. Setua origami yang dipegang oleh Hinata. Dimana janji itu sudah begitu rapuh sekarang. Haruskah Hinata memutuskan hal terberat itu—melupakan Gaara? / untuk event GHOST 2013 /


**.**

**Tearing A Papercrane **

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto,__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Sabaku no Gaara/Hyuuga Hinata, K+, Hurt/Comfort/Romance

© kazuka, june 26th, 2013

**.**

_for **GHOST **(gaahina oneshot sweet story) event._

**.**

* * *

"_Robek saja kepala bangaunya kalau sore itu aku tidak datang."_

"_... Aku akan menunggumu sampai malam."_

"_Tidak. Aku hanya berjanji sampai sore. Jika matahari tenggelam aku tidak datang, sobek kepalanya dan jangan ingat aku lagi."_

**.**

Janji itu sudah tua.

Setua _origami_ yang dipegang Hinata. Warnanya sudah kekuningan, kumal, berdebu. Terpajang lama di atas lemari yang tinggi telah menjadikannya selusuh itu. Dan alasan Hinata menyimpannya hanyalah karena sebuah janji.

Janji Gaara untuk datang kembali setelah mereka menyatakan untuk berpisah jalan; demi ilmu dan masa depan yang mereka kejar.

Sambil memandangi _origami_ bangau tersebut dan memutar-mutarnya, Hinata sekali lagi mengutuk dirinya yang begitu percaya akan sebuah janji semu. Janji yang sesemu biru langit yang telah tertelan kalutnya mendung senja, serapuh dahan sakura tua di tepi sungai, dekat jembatan tempat dia berdiri. Bagaimana kalau Gaara lupa akan janjinya? Bagaimana kalau Gaara sudah tidak butuh dirinya sebagai teman hidup lagi? Bagaimana jika—

—Penuh dengan ketidakpastian.

Tapi di sinilah Hinata berdiri. Dengan pikiran yang kalut, dengan pertarungan antara batin dan otak yang mengemukakan argumen-argumen berbeda. Dengan segala ketidakpastian, dengan segala kerapuhan janji yang dipegangnya, dengan segala kemungkinan buruk yang menghantui, dengan segala perasaan yang mau-tak-mau, siap-tak-siap harus dikorbankan jika janji ini hangus.

Senja sudah hampir lenyap.

Gerimis.

Bangau yang sudah disimpan Hinata bertahun-tahun mulai basah. Lemas. Semakin rapuh, semakin gampang disobek.

Dan janji itu telah sampai di ujung batas temponya.

**.**

Gaara ingin jadi dokter, Hinata berkemauan menjadi desainer. Sekolah lanjutan yang mereka tuju berbeda jauh—menjadi faktor dimana peristiwa di jembatan ini terjadi enam tahun yang lalu.

"_Aku akan pergi."—"Aku juga"._

"_Tunggu aku, pegang janjiku."—"Aku akan menunggumu."_

"_Kalau aku tak kembali, berarti memang bukan jalan kita untuk bersama-sama lagi. Kau dan aku bukan jodoh. Kita tidak bisa memaksakan itu."_

"_... Aku mengerti, Gaara-_kun_."_

"_Pertengahan musim gugur, enam tahun lagi, tunggu aku lagi di sini."_

"_Bagaimana kalau ..."_

"_Aku berusaha untuk sudah lulus dan pulang pada saat itu. Aku akan berusaha ... untukmu."_

"_Aku juga ... akan berusaha. Untuk bisa menjadi hebat di matamu ..."_

"_Jika memang aku tidak bisa datang ... kau harus melupakanku. Aku pun sama."_

"_K-kenapa harus begitu? Aku pasti akan menunggumu, Gaara-_kun_! Meski itu sepuluh, sebelas, bahkan lima belas tahun ... aku rela."_

"_Sekali aku memegang janji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan mengingkarinya. Jika aku belum bisa menjadi orang yang hebat dan dalam kurun waktu itu ... maka aku tidak pantas untuk membahagiakanmu."_

" _... Gaara-_kun _..."_

"_Kau pantas untuk dibahagiakan oleh orang yang hebat."_

Hinata mendesis, sudut bibirnya digigit dan ia melirik dengan gelisah ke arah sisi lain jembatan.

Matahari terus turuni horison dengan cuek. Ingin segera ditutup olehnya tirai senja ini, tak peduli pada Hinata yang masih begitu ingin untuk mengulur waktu.

Hujan semakin tinggi intensitasnya.

**.**

Mereka nyaris hilang kontak setelah sama-sama memasuki universitas. Gaara adalah tipikal yang akan lupa waktu dan segalanya jika ia sudah punya konsentrasi tinggi untuk sesuatu. Hinata maklum akan hal itu—dia tahu persis dan hafal bagaimana sifat-sifat Gaara yang maniak belajar.

Dia jadi (sangat) jarang menghubungi.

Itu akhirnya menjadi konsekuensi.

Hinata merasa seolah ditinggalkan, dilupakan oleh Gaara yang terlalu sibuk belajar di Negara Ratu Elizabeth.

Satu-satunya harapan adalah janji ini.

**.**

Hitung mundur detik-detik berakhirnya senja sudah dimulai. Sedikit lagi, semuanya akan gelap dan bulan akan ganti merajai langit.

Namun Gaara tak menunjukkan dirinya.

Hinata kesal mengapa Gaara harus membuat janji seperti itu. Kenapa tidak dengan simpel bilang berkata, "Mari bertemu di rumahmu setelah aku selesai ujian," atau, "Aku akan menghubungimu, tunggu aku di rumahmu."

Kenapa dia harus merasa tak pantas jika hanya terlambat satu menit di saat senja? Hinata merasa bahagia bersamanya, Hinata tak meminta lebih dari Gaara. Hinata tak perlu Gaara yang jenius; Hinata hanya perlu Gaara yang selalu ada untuknya.

Tapi itulah sifatnya. Terlalu detil dan mungkin ... bisa disebut keras kepala. Hinata (harus) mengerti.

**.**

Dia yang berjanji, dia pula yang yang mengingkari.

... Mungkin istilah itu akan terjadi.

Jari Hinata sudah berada di leher bangau yang Gaara jadikan simbolisasi janjinya. Siap untuk memisahkan kepala bangau dengan tubuhnya, siap melarungnya ke sungai di bawah sana.

Sebab malam sudah terjelang, senja sudah meninggalkannya.

Gaara tak datang juga.

**.**

_Sre—_

"Kau punya tudung pada jaketmu tapi kenapa tidak memakainya?"

Leher sang bangau putus seperempat. Tak jadi lepas sepenuhnya karena Hinata menoleh dengan cepat.

"Gaara-_kun_!"

Payung hijau kini memayungi dirinya yang nyaris kuyup.

"Apa kau sengaja, membiarkan dirimu basah di bawah hujan agar tak ketahuan bahwa kau sedang menangis?"

Hinata memejamkan mata.

"... Aku pulang, Hinata."

Hinata tak punya kata apapun yang bisa membuat perasaannya terpuaskan. Dia melangkah mendekati Gaara dan segera memeluk pemudanya dengan erat. Itu sudah dirasa cukup sebagai pengganti kalimat penyambut.

**.**

"Mungkin aku belum begitu pantas, tapi aku akan membahagiakanmu sebagai Gaara yang sekarang. Yang lebih baik."

"Aku menerimamu apa adanya, Gaara-_kun_ ..."

**.**

Malam telah terjelang, sinar bulan kelihatan gamang dan kunang-kunang nampak enggan memberi benderang. Hujan berubah jadi halang-rintang untuk jarak pandang, dan mereka pun meniti jalan pulang. Di batas antara senja dan malam, kesedihan telah dilarung. Tak ada lagi rindu dan perih yang bertarung.

**.**

Sambil berpayung dan tangan saling menggenggam, mereka kembali ke kota, bersatu lagi setelah sama-sama mengejar serta meraih mimpi.

Satu janji telah lunas.

**.**

**.**

**|end|**

**.**

* * *

A/N: semoga bisa memuaskan walau dengan sajian sesingkat ini! X"Da

—_[story only: 857 words]_


End file.
